Teiden
Teiden '(停電, ''Power Outage) Is a Human who was formerly a scientist who did experiments on himself using DNA samples of few races that he had encoutered in his life, He began at the age of 20 and had made many experiments on himself that could have ended his life yet continued until an unknown incident when he was 40 occured causing him mental disability, Turning him from a king person into a psychopath and disapeared for 7 years, After returning 7 years later, Teiden has changed himself to a drastic level that he can no longer be conisdered human. Apearance Before becoming a psychopath, Teiden apeared as a handsome young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes, He was always seen wearing a lab coat with a black shirt under it and black pants along with black shoes, On some occasions he was seen wearing glasses. 7 years after the incident and becoming a psychopath, Teiden changed his apearance drasticaly, His hair become slightly longer reaching his shoulders and apearing somewhat widow, His eyes turned from brown to grey eyes that no matter how Teiden looks at someone it always apears as a cold stare, He covered his lower half of his face and the rest of his body with bandages, He wears a top hat that has bandages wrapped around it, He now wears a dark cloak around his body with a white fur collar, Under it he wears a black shirt with golden yellow buttons, Under the black shirt he wears a white shirt with short sleeves, He wears black jeans with a brown belt holding it and finally black shoes. Because of the DNA samples that he had implanted within him, Teiden has small features gained from the races which are slightly green skin on the back of his left hand which is a Namekian's skin color, Slightly pointy ears that he hides inside his long hair, Black nails like the other members of Frieza's race and literary white skin over his entire right arm. Personality Equipment 'Chains: '''The only known weapon Teiden is seen carrying are long steel made chains which he usually uses for capturing his opponent not allowing them to escape him, Other forms of uses with these chains have not been seen. Techniques and Special Abilities Through the years, Teiden has done several more experiments to try and make himself a hybrid of two seperate races, Those being the Namekians and the DNA of a member of Frieza's unnamed race, Yet because he is human in origin, The other two DNA samples are quite deluted meaning Teiden is not capable of using all the ability of the two races but only minor abilities such as the Namekian's regeneration and the unnamed race's transformation ability but can take on some traits from them. He got the Namekian DNA from a Namek who he saw fighting an unknown opponent and lost his arm thus Teiden was able of taking DNA samples from the dismembered arm, As for the unnamed race DNA which Teiden was incredibly lucky to gain, Was achieved through the finding of a dead member of the race though what exactly happened remains unknown it gave a great opportunity to Teiden. *'Flight: 'The ability of flight through the manipulation of ''ki. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Ki-Sensing: Teiden is capable of sensing ki from great distances even from miles away he can sense a small amount of ki coming from a powerful entity, Teiden is capable of knowing his opponent strength by sensing their ki power level. *Energy Absorption: By modifying his very own skin, Teiden is capable of absorbing the energy out of his opponent through direct contact, The only side effect of this ability is that Teiden cannot absorb too much ki that is too much for him to handle which is why his energy abosrption ability is not as powerful as it apears. *Regeneration: Through the Namekian DNA that he had implanted within him, Teiden gained the regeneration ability of the Namekians with it he can regenerate nearly any limb or organ execluding the head, Brain and heart or any other very vital organs. *Eye Laser:' Through the DNA sample of the unnamed race and Namekian, Teiden is capable of firing a precise laser-like blast from both his eyes, Though it may be small and thin it is still powerful and lethal if used correctly. *'Kiai:' An invisible ki blast that Teiden is capable of performing by usuing quick attacks or movements such as a kick or punch which sends a powerful impact that can shatter stone yet gets weakened the longer it is fired. Forms & Transformations Namek Hybrid Form Triangle Hybrid Form Other Traits And Abilities Trivia *Teiden's apearance is based on Vindice Boss from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *It is unknown if Teiden is his real name, Because of the psychopathy he developed for himself after his last experiment as well as changing his apearance it can be considered that Teiden is nothing but a fake name. *Teiden, First beginning as a calm and kind person then chainging into a psychopath is derived from ''Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. *Teiden is probably the first (And only) person to cross another race with his own without his parents being different races as he implanted the DNA sample of the Namekian and Frieza's race making him particaly apart of him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male